


Why Can I Not Conquer Love?

by MajinPiccolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit, implied choking, the sex isn't the focus I'm just tagging to be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/pseuds/MajinPiccolo
Summary: It's hard to prove you love someone when you aren't really sure of it yourself.It's harder still when the person you love is someone you can't completely trust.A somewhat dark one shot.





	Why Can I Not Conquer Love?

Why Can I Not Conquer Love? by MajinPiccolo

They hadn’t done this more than a handful of times at this point. When Frieza touched him Yamcha’s heart still pounded from more than just arousal… He wondered when, if ever, that undercurrent of nervousness, that fear, would go away. 

He wondered if he really wanted it to. 

Love and trust were easy words to say and sometimes, but only sometimes, even easier to feel. Frieza was as awe inspiring as he was awful, after all, and the most overwhelming presence. Powerful, uncompromising, and caring about no one but himself… except, for some reason, he seemed to care at least a little about Yamcha. It was hard to believe in the man he had once been, even if he couldn’t help but do so for the man he was now. But in his more clear headed moments it could be incredibly difficult to draw the line between the two. Frieza was, and would always be, some element of the person he now claimed to have moved beyond. Maybe that’s why Yamcha’s love for him was like a candle- burning warm and bright, but occasionally flickering. 

“I’m a villain,” the emperor whispered, his lips brushing against the taller man’s bare chest. “You shouldn’t be allowing me to do this. The chances of it ending well for you are rather low.” He ran his fingernails, gently at first, but with steadily increasing force, slowly up Yamcha’s chest, finally bringing his palm to rest against the human’s throat. 

“I couldn’t stop you…” Yamcha answered, leaning into Frieza’s touch as he stared down at his beautiful and deadly lover, “but you know as well as I do that I wouldn’t want to anyway.” 

“Oh?” Frieza tightened his fingers around the human’s neck and pushed him down, letting go once Yamcha was kneeling on the ground. “I do appreciate the fact that your devotion to me doesn’t waver, even when it’s against your own best interests…” 

“Lord Frieza… I love you. Whatever you need from me, that’s my best interest.” He meant it that time… Yamcha slowly reached up and placed his hands on Frieza’s thick thighs, taking a lack of response as permission to touch them. 

“Very good, Yamcha. You know exactly what I like to hear.” A light flick of his tail knocked his human lover onto his back, and Frieza smirked down at him. “You’re quite the uniquely beautiful man, you know. That, and your loyalty, are the reasons I let you do these things with me. You do understand what an honor it is, correct?” Graceful as ever he knelt down, straddling his human. Yamcha’s hands found their way back to Frieza’s thighs, stroking them. 

“Of course, I don’t deserve your attention, my lord,” Yamcha answered, almost forgetting to breathe as Frieza’s body pressed down on his crotch. 

“But maybe you do?” His tone was light as he stroked the other man’s long, soft hair. “Perhaps you’re the one who I’ll choose to keep at my side? Would you like that?” 

Yamcha wished he wouldn’t tease. “Only if that’s what would please you, Lord Frieza.” He sat up slowly, and wrapped his arms around his emperor. 

“I may not be who I used to,” Frieza whispered against Yamcha’s neck, “But I will never be one of your group. I’m still evil and have no desire to change that. Not even for you.”

“I know,” Yamcha answered, tightening his grip on the smaller man. “But as long as you’re giving me your time I can dream, can’t I?” 

Frieza looked up him, something compelling yet unreadable in his red eyes. He then stood, shaking off Yamcha’s arms, and approached the bed. “You say you love me. Do you know how often I’ve heard that, my dear Yamcha? Everyone who has said those words to me has had another motive behind them.” 

Yamcha stood up and shrugged. “You know me by now. I’m a straightforward guy. Anything I try to keep hidden you draw out of me in a matter of seconds.”

“Perhaps. It’s true that I am particularly perceptive, and you are particularly easy to read,” Frieza closed his eyes and leaned back, falling dramatically onto the bed and stretching out. “So why not send me the clearest message you can and I’ll decide for myself the truth of it? Show me the strength and veracity of your devotion.” 

“Right,” the human removed his last remaining articles of clothing and jumped in bed. Frieza immediately rolled on top of him. 

“I warn you, Yamcha… I’m not kind to those who attempt to use me. If I judge your words to be false, well, even that handsome face won’t save you.”

And there it was, that flicker of doubt. Yamcha knew Frieza meant what he said- even if he was no longer interested in conquering space, he was still, at his core, a villain who would kill without thought… wasn’t he? And how could he love or trust someone like that?

But… it was also true that he had, or at least said he had, given up many of his prior dark ambitions in the name of staying on Earth with Yamcha for the time being. How long that would last neither of them really knew. And even if he couldn’t rationalize loving some aspects of the emperor’s evil nature, well, feelings weren’t always rational, were they? 

Frieza was so beautiful, so strong, so complicated… every moment with him was both a thrill and a challenge like nothing Yamcha had faced before. 

The two men melted into one another’s touches, Frieza’s tail wrapped around Yamcha’s ankle as his hips slowly ground against the taller man. Yamcha kissed him- Frieza’s lips had been one of the first of the alien’s many attractive features that he had noticed, and he knew he could never get enough of them. He put everything he had into that kiss, hoping to convince them both of his love. 

When the kiss broke off, Yamcha stroked Frieza’s cheek. “You say I have ulterior motives, but I can tell you’re the one holding back. Why are you really doing this with me anyway?” 

Frieza was as elusive as ever, laughing as he rolled off of Yamcha and smirked up at the ceiling. “Who knows? Maybe I really am considering making you mine permanently?” He turned his gaze back to the human. “Let’s see if you can prove to me both that you truly do love me, and that you’re worthy of being my partner?” 

Yamcha sat up, trying to project a confidence that he only half felt. “I’ll do my best! I hope you’re ready!” He leaned over his lover and kissed him again, but his eyes were too much… he felt like they saw everything going on in his uncertain heart. So he carefully flipped Frieza onto his stomach, cautious as always in case he overstepped. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Frieza chuckled. “Goodness, someone’s feeling aggressive today.” 

“Something like that,” Yamcha answered, positioning himself behind the smaller man and lifting his hips slightly. Frieza’s tail wrapped languidly around Yamcha’s midsection, pulling him closer. “Mmm…” 

As their bodies moved together he stopped thinking about his uncertain emotions or really anything- all that mattered was instinct, the way the two men were such a perfect match physically, the way the slightest touch could send electricity through every inch of their beings, the sound of his emperor trying and failing to muffle his passion against the pillow. 

When they were done he laid back down beside Frieza and the two of them smiled for a moment, holding eye contact. 

“I don’t know if that convinced you, but I really do love you,” Yamcha said quietly. 

“Or so you say. But I think I need further proof…” Frieza’s hand ran slowly over his lover’s tanned skin, coming to rest between his legs. 

Yamcha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The emperor smiled at that. 

He loved how Yamcha reacted to his touch. 

He loved how Yamcha took care of him in bed. 

He loved Yamcha. 

…it’s a shame he knew Yamcha’s own feelings weren’t as certain.


End file.
